Star Trek Expanded Universe:Contributor of the Month/Archive
This is a list of all contributors who have appeared on Star Trek Expanded Universe's main page as Contributor of the Month (formerly User of the Month). :Before September 2006 the User of the Month didn't exist on STEU. :Nominate a contributor. 2006 September (Sasoriza) Sasoriza :For designing a very colorful sidebar to which most articles have been converted. October (Captainmike) Captainmike :For his dedicated work on all the starship articles he tackled. November (TimPendragon) TimPendragon :For his outstanding article contributions. December (Sneg) Sneg :For his efforts to improve the look and content of this wiki. 2007 January (Tim Thomason) Tim Thomason :For hitting the ground running after coming to STEU. February (Usscantabrian) usscantabrian :For keeping his cool during heated discussions. March (Dnoth) Dnoth :For all his good contributions in the past two weeks! April (Transporter Chief) Transporter Chief :For all his good contributions for Starship Farragut! May (Kevin W.) Kevin W. :For all his work with ranks and by popular request. (now are the ranks finally done or are you going to keep changing them?) :-) June (The NCC Factor) The NCC Factor :He has hit the ground running after showing up at STEU. speak for themselves, especially in the area of legit fan-universe content, such as ''Star Trek: New Voyages and the like. July (Aabh) Aabh :For making some really great pictures and other stuff consistent with the spirit of STEU. August (Jrofeta) Jrofeta ( ) :For adding serious content to STEU and his willingness to work with community standards. September (Hawku) Hawku ( ) - An upstanding member of the STEU community who has been with us since the beginning. Hawku designed this wiki's logo images, shows talent in fan art, and along with numerous in other areas, enriches the Star Trek Expanded Universe database.'' (His nomination was long overdue.)'' October (The doctor) The doctor ( ) - Put a lot of work in moving The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon material from Memory Beta over to this wiki. Also started putting up some nice fanfic material based on Star Trek: New Frontiers. November (Route56) Route56 ( ) - For making his presence felt on STEU of late and adding well formatted articles. December (Admhawk) Admhawk ( ) - For adding serious content. 2008 January (Trek) ( ) - For adding good, quality material. February (RahadyanS) - For many excellent from the "golden days" of fandom. March (Leckford) - For making good quality, serious (including his TOSS webcomic) and his work on reorganising rank articles. April (TimPendragon) - For his work in organising STEU Project:Rewrite. He went through and tagged 99% of the MA copies and got the ball rolling rewriting these articles. May (Usscantabrian) - For his efforts towards STEU Project:Rewrite. He has performed a significant number of comprehensive rewrites to MA copied articles. June There is no CotM for this month. July There is no CotM for this month. August (Smeos) - For his low maintenance contributions to STEU. November (Nerys Ghemor) - For contributing well written articles and her willingness to adapt to how STEU works December (Robert Treat) - For his worthwhile contributions over his long association with this wikia 2009 January (The doctor) - For his Star Trek: Daedalus additions and his help in cleaning up after trouble-makers. June (usscantabrian) - For his extensive work on the refit links. August (CaptainKelsoe) - For his extensive contributions since joining STEU. October (Richmerk) - For his high quality contributions regarding the fan fiction series, Star Trek: Banshee Squadron. 2010 January (Kevin W.) - For his work concerning ranks articles and images. 2011 February (Enterprise1981) - For his long term contributions regarding his fan fiction series, Star Trek: Lambda Paz. 2012 March - For his continual fan fic contributions and growing of STEU. August - For his high quality additions over the last few months.